


Racing Water

by auclizzy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, and i'm procrastinating, goodbye to my nonexistent writers cred, i am so sorry for this by the way, i hope you enjoy this crack fic, i'm way too tired, the hydrologic cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auclizzy/pseuds/auclizzy
Summary: After years of waiting, Alec embarks on the journey of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my marine biology class work. Specifically, question 3, which asked me to "Describe the hydrologic cycle as if [I] were a particle of water going through it." So, instead of doing the water particle role play, I decided to write a one shot about it. It's late at night and I'm half asleep. I'm not sure why I thought this was a good idea. This is probably going to be a disaster. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sitting in the ocean all day was pretty boring, but it’s all Alec had ever known. He had spent ages waiting and watching his friends leave. Being a particle of water had led to a lonely life. Still, he figured, somebody had to do it. He just couldn’t wait until the day that he’d finally see the world.

***

Bored as always, Alec stared off into space, waiting. Days passed, and yet it still wasn’t his turn. By now, it was almost unbearable. Would today be the day that everything changed?

***

Suddenly, Alec found himself floating. Lifting, higher and higher, until all he could see was the water below him. Amazed, he looked around, and found many water particles just like him. 

“Hey!” Greeted a friendly water particle. “My name’s Magnus.”

“Hi!” Alec replied, still looking around in shock. 

“First time, eh?” Magnus inquired. “That’s okay! Just stick with me and I’ll show you how this works.”

***

The process was slow going, so they hung out for a while and got to know each other. Magnus was an old timer and had done this several times, apparently. It seemed that they had a lot of time before anything else happened, but Alec was happy. He could handle waiting as long as he had Magnus by his side.

***

As time went on, the air started to chill. 

“It’s time!” Magnus exclaimed, excited. “Time to join ranks!” 

Alec watched as the water particles started to come together, forming water droplets, that soon formed clouds. It was an amazing sight to behold. He found himself pressed into Magnus, but he didn’t mind. Actually, it was nice to share that kind of closeness with somebody. 

As one, they passed over mountains and plains, picking up more and more water droplets. Eventually, their cloud began to feel a bit heavy. Magnus had told Alec about this part. This would be where they plummet back towards land.

***

They held on as long as they could. FInally, Alec felt gravity begin to pull at him. Scared, he looked at Magnus.

“Stay with me?”

Magnus smiled back at him. “Always.”

Together, they fell to the Earth.

*** 

The fall was as exciting as it was scary. It was the biggest adrenaline rush that Alec could imagine. He screamed the entire way down, holding onto Magnus. Magnus laughed with glee.

The ground rushed up at them, and soon enough, they collided with it.

It didn’t hurt a bit.

Alec let out a breathy laugh and looked at Magnus. Magnus was already looking at him. Acting on impulse, he leaned in. 

The two water droplets shared a kiss. It was more exhilarating than the fall had been. When they finally managed to pull away from each other a bit, they smiled. 

“So, ready to start this whole thing over again?” Magnus asked. 

“Of course.” Alec answered. After a lifetime of waiting, he had finally found something that made it all worthwhile. 

Hand in hand, they ran over the land to the nearest river. With a splash, they fell into it and began to float downstream until they joined up with the ocean, ready to begin the process again.


End file.
